fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
P-Floatie Racers
Please refrain to edit without permission! (Fixing errors and refining are still allowed) P Floatie Racers ''is a Mario Kart spinoff created by Ye Older Baker Boy Productions. Instead of karts, the players ride recreations of the P-Balloon named P-Floaties on the water. Nevertheless, most of the items of the Mario Kart series appear in this game. It can be played with the Wii Remote + Nunchuk, with the Classic Controller or the Gamecube Controller. Like in ''Mario Kart Wii or Mario Kart 7, the players can perform stunts to get a boost of speed. Modes Grand Prix 8 racers fight for the first place in a cup's 4 tracks. The one with most points at the end of these 4 races wins the trophy. Time Attack A single player can race on a track of his/her own selection to get the best time. Players can use WFC to submit their best times and compare them with other players'. There are Staff Best Times that the player can beat (Sonic is unlocked after beating at least one Staff Best Time). VS Race This mode is available for Multiplayer and Single Player. Up to 4 players can fight for the first place in a self-made Grand Prix (Rules state from 4 to 8 tracks). Whoever has most points wins the trophy. Battle Available for Single Player and Multiplayer. There are two types of battle: Balloon Battle and Coin Runners. In Balloon Battle, the players fight eachother to be the last one standing by popping the other players' balloons with items. In Coin Runners, the players are split in two teams which try to get as much Coins as possible. WFC A single player (With the optional choice of coming with a guest) races and/or battles against players from all around the world. Licenses Like in Mario Kart Wii, there are licenses that represent the save files. There's a maximum of 4 licenses. The Mii used for the license will be the Mii that the player uses in Single Player modes. Although in Multiplayer, he/she can choose any Mii. Controls *Wii Remote + Nunchuck **A button: Accelerate **B button: Brake/Drift **Control Stick: Steer **Z button: Use items **Shake the Wii Remote: Perform stunts *Classic Controller **Left control stick: Steer **b button: Brake **R button: Drift **L button: Use items **D-Pad: Perform stunts **a button: Accelerate *Gamecube Controller **A button: Accelerate **B button: Brake **R button: Drift **Z/L button: Use items **Control stick: Steer **D-Pad: Perform stunts Characters Default Unlockable Vehicles *Standard/P-Floatie* *Thwompalloon *Blimp Yoshi *Royal Raft** *Lakitu Cloud *Air ball* *Golden P-Floatie (*)Changes color depending on character (**)Changes color depending on female character Unlocking criteria *Blimp Yoshi: Unlock Yoshi *Lakitu Cloud: Unlock Lakitu *Air ball: Unlock Sonic or play in Seaside Hill 5 times in any mode *Golden: Beat all the cups in Mirror Mode Items List of tracks Mushroom Cup *Luigi's Pool *Gelato Beach *Cheep-Cheep River *Pipe Land Sewers Flower Cup *Mario's Pool *Kongo Ocean *Wuhu Sea Loop *Waluigi's Water Slide Star Cup *Mushroomy Lake *Seaside Hill *Royal Pool *Wario's Toxic Landfill Special Cup *Sunset Wuhu Sea Loop *Rosalina's Artic Sea *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Battle courses *Ricco Harbor *Balloon Park *Diamond Battle Pool References to other games *''Mario Bros.: Freezie appears as a stage hazard in Rosalina's Artic Sea. *''Super Mario Bros.: Cheep-cheep River seems to be made after the underwater levels from this game. *''Wario Land 4'': A remix of "The Toxic Landfill" is used on Wario's Toxic Landfill and Waluigi's Water Slide. **Not to mention that Wario's Toxic Landfill is obviously named after this stage. *''Mario Party 4'': The Thwompalloon from the minigame The great deflate is used as a vehicle *''Super Mario World'': Torpedo Teds replace Bullet Bills' role as items. *''Wii Sports Resort''/''Wii Fit'': Wuhu Island is used twice as a race course. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'': The battle course Balloon Park is named after a multiplayer zone from this game. *''Super Mario Bros 3'': Pipe Land Sewers is made after Pipe Land/Pipeline Labyrinth, the seventh world of the game. *''Donkey Kong Country'': The Gangplank Galleon from this game appears in Kongo Ocean as a stage hazard. It shoots cannonballs at the players. *''Mario Kart Wii'': The bouncy mushroom platforms from Mushroom Gorge reappear in Mushroomy Lake. Licenses are used as save files once again *''Super Mario Sunshine'': Ricco Harbor appears as a battle course and Gelato Beach as a race course *''Sonic Heroes'': Seaside Hill appears as a race course. *''Sonic Generations'': Seaside Hill's Classic and Modern remixes are blended together for the track's theme, Balloon Park's remix is used for said battle course. *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'': The air balls from the Dream Sprint event are used as vehicles. *''Mario Kart 7'': Some characters are mid-light or mid-heavy like in this game, Rosalina's Artic Sea is made after Rosalina's Ice World. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'': Blimp Yoshi is used as a vehicle. Trivia *Yoshi, DK and Bowser are unlockable characters in this game instead of being default. This is probably the first time that something like this happens in a Mario Kart-related fan game. **On the other hand, Rosalina is a default character for the first time in a Mario Kart fan game. *The Miis seem to share their P-Floatie colors with other characters. For example, red Miis will have the same P Floatie color as Mario. *9-Volt was hinted to be an unlockable character as well but he was later replaced by Lakitu. Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:2012 Category:Ye Olde Baker Boy Productions Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games